Back To School
by PaperTears
Summary: Ginny is finally back at school. But strange things are happening to Ginny. They may just bring two certain enemies together, who knew a Malfoy could act so... normal. GWDM
1. Back to School

Back to School

Back to School

Chapter 1

My name is Ginerva Weasley, most know me by Ginny. I am finally 16 and attending Hogwarts for my sixth year, I'm so close to finishing that I can taste it. I'd like nothing more than to leave this place and start over somewhere fresh. I've probably changed in appearance quite a bit from what everyone knows. I've lost a lot of weight and my hair is a lot darker. I'm just not the same Ginny Weasley anymore.

My life was fine up until about a year ago, and then everything changed. It proved to be a tough year for me, with more challenges than I was willing to face. I was never an outgoing person, and in fact I was quite shy, being around Harry Potter proved this fact to everyone. But the night before school started, I stood in front of my mirror and made a promise to myself, I would not be bashful this year, I was starting over and becoming a new person. Things were going to be different for me because I was tired of being the meek Gryffindor mouse.

As I boarded the train to Hogwarts I turned one last time to wave my family goodbye. Albeit it was only my mother and father now because all of my siblings had all moved away, except Ron who had already disappeared with Hermione and Harry. I boarded the train and took the lonely cab in the back; the busy cabs near the front were just too chaotic for me. With only my black cat Mikoo to keep me company I took a seat and opened my journal. When alone, I had a habit of daydreaming and at the moment I was far off in some big city full of people shopping at some high fashion boutique, when suddenly I was awakened by the door sliding shut.

"So sorry," said a high trill of a voice. When I looked up a very blond girl had just walked in carrying a small grey cat in her arms. The cat looked as if it was fighting for its life to get away from the slim girl holding it. "I just had to get away from this bumbling oaf of a guy who was trying his hardest to push me into the cabin with him. Honestly, the nerve of some people." She flopped down onto the seat in front of me; she seemed to have no worries of whether or not I wanted her there.

"No problem," I replied simply. I wasn't thrilled about a bunch of people being around me but this girl was some what intriguing to me. She had a funny accent, possibly American. She didn't have any robes on and she didn't seem to know me as my brother's shadow, or at least she was vocalizing it yet. "So, do you have a name?" I asked quietly, not really looking her in the eye. The blonde girl giggled and spoke in an overly excited voice "Oh god, I completely forgot myself didn't I?" she smiled kindly and the room was suddenly radiant. Maybe she was part Veela or something. "I'm Isla… like island only shorter, it's strange I know. I'm new to this school, I'm from New York."

"Really. I'm Ginny Weasley." I replied half heartedly. It wasn't that I didn't care; I just wasn't much of a conversationalist. "Cute cat, does it have a name?" I asked. "Oh, this is Simple. He's kinda hyper active." She replied matter-of-factly. The entire time we had been talking Simple had been running circles around poor Mikoo and howling like he was in such great pain. Isla pulled the gum she was chewing out of her mouth and snapped it in half. She fed one half to Simple and he smacked away happily on it. Like something about spearmint was a sedative for him.

A very odd couple indeed, I almost smiled at the entertainment. But I wasn't going to say anything. Soon we were pulling up to the train stop at Hogsmeade. As the students poured out of the train, Isla and I moved toward the carriages, only first years had to cross the lake in boats, the older students were lucky enough to go by carriages along the road. As luck would have it, we were stuck in the last carriage with Malfoy and his gang of ridiculous lumbering fools. Before we entered the cart though, Isla leaned in and whispered in my ear, "That's the oaf I was telling you about." She pointed at Goyle and I had trouble keeping a straight face as he was staring blankly with his mouth open at a nearby tree.

We climbed into the cart, rather awkwardly I might add because none of the terribly friendly Slytherins would budge an inch. We quickly headed on our way towards the safe haven of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Weasley," said Malfoy in a sarcastic tone as if it were some sort of greeting, he very nearly spat the word as if it were foul tasting. "And who might you be?" He asked Isla in a sickeningly sweet tone, it was amazing how very schizophrenic he seemed. He took her hand and brushed his lips against it in a "gentlemanly greeting". How I wanted to hurl, I turned my face out of the window and watched the scenery go by.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my daydreams by some one shouting. The words were incoherent at first, but I looked up and everyone in the cart was staring at me, wide eyed. "Ginny… your eyes?" stuttered Isla, she was ghostly pale. Suddenly Malfoy blurted out in too loud of a voice, "Blimey Ginny!! Your eyes, they are almost black!!" Pansy had pulled out a compact mirror and shoved it in my face. I didn't really have to look; I knew what they were talking about, it had been happening a lot lately. My emotions had gotten to me again and so my eyes were changing colors as if they were mood rings. But I looked in the mirror anyway and feigned shock.

"Oh my god!!" I squealed, afraid I was sounding rehearsed. I blinked over and over, while on the inside I was calming myself so that my eyes would return to normal. I didn't have to wait too long and all was copasetic. Then suddenly we were at the school and I wouldn't have to worry about explaining anything… yet. I thankfully bailed out of the carriage and into the crush of people trying to lose myself to the group who had witnessed my freakish nature.

As I stood in front of the castle-like academy, I shook in my furry little boots. Frankly, I was terrified, but determined not to let it show for anyone. I stepped into the main hall and as soon as the big oak doors slammed behind me, everyone got silent. It was like the whole school was staring at me. I took a deep breath and stepped forward… I knew word traveled fast, but this was ridiculous.


	2. All Eyes on Freak

**Chapter 2**

**Back To School**

**All Eyes on Freak

* * *

A/N: Ok, I don't own much except the stuff you don't recognize. There may be some triggering qualities in this chapter, if you are easily upset or disgusted... well you're warned. Um... you should review and PM me. Uh, yeah see ya?**

* * *

As every one of the students filed into the Great Hall for the annual opening feast, I tried to merge in with the crowd. The episode in the carriage had been discomforting enough without the whole school having to ask questions about it.

I quietly sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting to begin. I knew Isla would be at the head of the line. Transfers always went first in the sorting; somehow they were a nuisance and just needed to get out of the way. So I deliberated about the earlier events as quickly as I could before she came bouncing up to find me. I knew she would be a Gryffindor; she had that quality about her, that quality I once had, so it was only a matter of time.

I knew why my eyes had changed in the cart. I was envious. No, not jealous, jealousy is such a repulsive word. I'm not really sure what it was, but I know I didn't like the emotion. It was bizarre for me to react that way, Draco Malfoy was just being his slimy little self, why should I care if he was making moves on my new friend. That's what I considered her I suppose. Although, it was a tad too soon for me to make any assumptions in that department. I always had temporary acquaintances, but then something would drive them away. Why was I resentful of Isla anyway, just because she had perfect flaxen hair, and bright cerulean eyes and a coy smile that would put the Mona Lisa to shame…? Oh god. I really was jealous. That is pathetic, envious that she was getting Malfoy's attention? What was this world coming to?

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a crashing applause from the Gryffindor table. Isla came scurrying down the aisle and plopped down on the bench across from me. She squealed, "Yay, I can't believe we're in the same house! Yay, I would hate to have had to make new friends. It is such a bother you know?"

Of course this question was rhetorical because she went on to jabbering about another completely different topic. You may believe that I have become quite uninteresting and sullen in the past few years. But I have some first-rate reasons for it.

For the past six years I had lived in my older brothers' shadows. Both the twins and Ron. I don't hate them, but I did suffer from feeling a little left out. I was individual too, but did anyone notice my exceptional powers, my comings and goings? No, they were always to busy laughing at George and Fred's jokes, or praising Ron for being the fantastic loyal friend. Ya know, I just wanted to be noted, not even by a lot of people, maybe just by my parents. But of course, that would never happen as long as the older siblings were around. Another cause for my bitterness is the Golden Trio. Yes, I was friends with them for a while. True, I dated Harry Potter, the school's freakin' hero. But I felt shadowed; they only came to me when they were bored to tears. No one called me when they need help, no one called for any exciting activities, and no one called to just see how I was feeling. A little attention was not good enough for Ginny Weasley, the sweet, innocent, always accommodating little sister. I was forced to stay behind.

Now that I'm done ranting, we continue with the story, right? Dinner went rather uneventfully. The Golden Trio sat as close to the Teacher's table as possible. Draco and Hermione were named Head Boy and Head Girl… who didn't see that one coming right? Contrary to her earlier comment about new acquaintances, Isla flitted up and down the table chattering like a little squirrel. Not soon enough were we dismissed to go to our dorms.

Isla and I wandered toward the Gryffindor tower, everyone around me seemed to be moving in high speed. The clamor of the other students seemed too loud. We finally arrived at the painting of the Fat Lady and learned the password. Sugar Nips. How imaginative. We entered the common room and Isla went wild. "Ooooh! It's sooo adorable!" she gushed. She scurried from the desks to the couches and over to each set of staircases.

"Why don't we head on up to the dorm room, you can come back down but it is custom for everyone to be there for the picking of the beds." I said quietly, suddenly thunderous noises were not my best friend. I could tell that my eyes were beginning to alter again, but I refused to acknowledge it and give in.

We made our way upstairs to the sixth door on the left. There were only four sixth year girls this year so our space was relatively big for such a small number of inhabitants. After there was a little debate and reasoning, I ended up with the bed closest to the window, Isla closest to the bathroom, Rena near the exit, and Lux close to the fireplace. All were in high spirits so Isla fluttered out of the room and I began to unpack. I pulled back the scarlet curtains around my bed to see Mikoo already there curled up on my pillow. Somehow she always knew what bed I would decide on.

I was getting terribly bogged down and agitated with the chittering of the two girls that stayed in the room. I smoothly took out my bath kit and made sure my razor was there. I inconspicuously wandered toward the bathroom. My eyes were burning a hot yellow when I looked in the mirror. I didn't really know what that meant but I locked the door behind me and slid to the tiled floor. I pulled my razor from the basket and shook it a bit until one of the blades fell out into my hand. Rolling back my black sleeve I examined my arm. There were already pale lines across my skin and I searched for an empty place among the garden of white scars. One close to my wrist. I took a deep breath and drug the blade across the skin. The metallic chill gave me relief and goose bumps. There was a knock at the door but I ignored it. This was my time, no one should interrupt. I watched as a crimson river slid down my hand. The blood dripped onto the white tile, staining the grout where it landed. A quote came to my mind: "Nothing makes us so lonely as our secrets." I don't really remember where it came from but I remember that it was perfect for my current situation. The banging suddenly got frantic at the door. I rolled my eyes, which were slowly returning to normal. I looked down again at the wound I had inflicted on myself and realized that the bleeding seemed to have sped up, the puddle on the floor was no longer a small quarter sized amount, it was now much larger. The door lock popped open; someone was determined to get in. How long had I been in the bathroom? The door swung open, catching me with a red and dripping blade in one hand and a pool of blood under the other.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading, umm, let me know what you think! Thanks tons! And sorry for the cliffy.**


	3. Hiding the Wounds

**Back to School**

**Chapter 3**

**Hiding the wounds

* * *

A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. However the verses you see are mine. Um... I hope you enjoy it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

* * *

**

There stood Isla with crossed legs and a pained look on her face, along with Lux and Rena with their hands on their hips. What a sight. The three girls look at me with a curious stare and then Isla spoke.

"Are you done yet? I really have to pee like a damn race horse and you've been in here for over an hour."

Thought they had caught me didn't you. I had been doing this for quite a while and I had gotten the healing charm down pretty quick. Yes, a healing charm does heal but it doesn't take away any scars. It just speeds up the process. I pulled my little basket as I stood and shuffled to the door. "Sorry," I mumbled as I made my way towards the bed. This sharing a room thing was tough, since I was the only girl at home I always got my own room, I got too used to the privacy over the summer.

I lay in my bed later that night staring at the canopy. The deep red color swirled in my vision as I felt my eyes turn an icy silver color. I sat up slowly and slipped on my house slippers as quietly as possible. Mikoo didn't even stir a bit. I glided towards the door. A walk would clear my mind, I thought.

_I felt my world come crashing down today_

_The chain on which you keep me broke_

_And all my umbrellas have holes in them._

I hummed to myself as I wandered down the lonely dark corridors. I didn't really care about being caught, the head's weren't anywhere to be seen and all of the prefects weren't doing their jobs. I knew none of the teachers would be out at this time so I was

perfectly safe. As soon as I finished that thought around the corner came the blonde haired, blue eyed, Draco Malfoy.

_The sky fell through the cracks in my ceiling_

_And the world and its inhabitants went spinning._

He looked directly at me and smirked. "Weasley, new one to find in such a dark, scary hallway." He teased. "Why are you out skimming the foyer? Got you a little boyfriend here for a little snogging?" My eyes were changing… a glowing orange. I myself found it amazing how I could tell what color they were without looking in a mirror. I looked down to the ground to try and disguise them. I didn't want this to happen. I had to fight what was tearing at my soul.

_I'm loosing the feeling of this earth_

_My feet are barely skimming the dirt._

"None of your damn business Malfoy." I replied in a low growl. I decided just to evade his taunting and hopefully he wouldn't catch on to what was really going on. All of a sudden he was upon me, hand around my throat and up against a wall. My feet left the ground and the air was abruptly much thinner. He looked up at me with a hateful glare in his eye. "Ok Weasley, that's it, you don't curse at me. No one curses at me and gets away unharmed!" He was positively fuming and his face was flushed even in the shadows.

_Without this rope to tie me down_

_I'm afraid in the stars I will drown._

The wind had slowly seemed to pick up in the hallway since my encounter with Draco and it blew dust in little tornados. My hair whipped like a cat of nine tails and my eyes began to glow an angry red. I tried to compose myself. I tried to hide it. _I don't want this. I don't want it; I don't want it to happen again._ I had no control over my body as I pushed a hand against Draco's chest and slammed him against the opposite wall. I watched his as his eyes grew wide and he fell against the hard stone, knocking against the wall. Though he towered over me a good four inches I somehow had overpowered him.

Malfoy stared at me in shock as I collapsed to the floor crying silently. "… Look at this…" I pushed my hands out and laid them palm up on the floor. My fingers were cut up and bleeding, scars shown underneath new wounds. "I'm such a monster and no one knows… I am a horrible beast and I try my hardest not to be." I whimpered. I had suddenly lost all energy and could barely move. I lay writhing on the cold stone, my insides felt like they were on fire. I leaned over and wretched, but the only thing that came up was what looked like soot.

As I lay on the granite floor, Malfoy slowly crawled toward me. He cautiously brought my eyes to face his. "That… came from you?" he whispered in what sounded almost like awe. "How- What… I don't understand." He stuttered in a quiet voice.

"NEITHER DO I!" I screamed suddenly facing him, only inches away. I was on my knees ready to bolt. Tears were streaming down my face as I felt the all the pain of the last few years flood over me.

Then Malfoy did two things I had never seen him do before. First, he flinched. As if he was afraid of me. Then he placed his hand on the back of my head and smoothed my hair. Malfoy was actually trying to calm me. "Hey, it will be okay…" he said a bit unsure of what he was saying. He pushed stray hairs from my face that had been plastered there by tears and sweat.

I finally collapsed against him and cried for a good while. All the misery I had bottled up came washing out like a flood. I sunk down lower onto the ground. Later, I awoke to his voice. "Ginny… you have to go back to your room now. We both do." I opened my eyes to see Draco leaned against the wall with my head in his lap. I slowly moved to get up and sullenly tiptoed back to my dorm. I was too tired to think. I was too tired to process any of what had happened that night. All I did was fall into my bed and sleep until the sun went down the next day.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that one. Sorry it took longer than usual, theater just got insane. Um, the next one will be up... I don't know when but it will be. I am hoping for sooner than later. Keep reviewing! Thanks tons!**

**Lady Delphinea- Sorry if I got the name wrong. And thanks tons for the advice!**


	4. Make Me Melt

**A/N: Hello readers! Ummm I don't own Harry Potter stuff. I do own the plot line. Umm, It's kinda short but this is the only time I had to get on and upload it so there ya go.

* * *

**

The next few days after the incident flew by. After my little episode in the hallway I avoided Draco as much as possible. I just couldn't stand the conversation that I knew would come about. I didn't want to have to explain myself to him. I didn't want to have to deal with this huge problem I was facing. I knew it would come back to bite me though because I knew Malfoy would snitch it all over the place. I just couldn't bear the thought of everyone in the school knowing just how much of a freak I really am.

I sat alone at meals, if I did go to the hall at all. I just couldn't stand the crowds of happy people anymore. I avoided Isla, my room mates, and all of my teachers' eyes. If they saw what was in my eyes they would surely ask questions. I was hoping no one would notice the weight I was losing or the long sleeves that I wore all the time. Although, who would ever notice Ginny Weasley the little sister, the quiet shadow.

About a week after that wild night, I was sitting in my herbology class when a first year scuffled in with a note and handed it to my professor. The first years seemed to keep getting smaller and smaller. I watched intently while she dismissed the pint sized student and skimmed over the note, and then she looked around the room. "Ginerva… you've been called to the hospital wing."

As I stood up and gathered my things, I felt like I was center stage. I knew every eye in that room watched as I walked out. It was always a big event when someone was called out of class. I was hoping no one would notice how much I had changed since the beginning of the year. Though I had been whining about the fact that I didn't get enough attention, I didn't like being watched. My eyes were changing to a blue grey color… I felt very warm like their attention was burning a whole in me.

I arrived at the hospital wing a few minutes later and was met by the nurse. She had a very saddened and worn look on her face as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She silently guided me into the large room line with beds. There was a group of people gathered around one bed. Luckily she steered me into a smaller room, but there I saw something that made my stomach drop. My brother Ron lay there battered and bruised, a couple of casts here and there, along with some bloody bandages around his shoulder and head. Although I hated being "Ron's Little Sister," what I hated more was seeing my older brother lying in a bed beaten within an inch of his life. "What happened?" I barely whispered as I knelt down beside his bed and took his bruised hand into my own. I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"He was in a flying accident… The Womping Willow is suspected. Though, some of these cuts are oddly shaped and I'm having trouble healing them like I usually can. He'll be alright; I just thought you should be with him. I'll leave you two, but leave by 4; he'll need lots of rest." With that the nurse left the small room with the door clicking shut.

I just sat there for a moment just looking at him. He looked so fragile and broken. I hated seeing him this way; I just didn't know how to handle it. My brother had always been there to protect me; he was always there to protect others, even though he seemed to be just a clumsy goof. He was there help.

Suddenly the air in the room started to move a bit and the walls seemed to vibrate. I could tell it was happening again, my eyes were white-blue and the pupils dilated. I had to stop this, I had to get away. I flung open the door and ran from the infirmary. I couldn't stay there, not with those people, not with Ron. I flew down the corridors not really sure of which direction I was going, just letting my feet carry me. I arrived at a staircase and headed upwards. I didn't count the flights but it took a good while to arrive at the top. I came out onto a roof. I recognized this roof, it was the Astronomy tower. I sped to the edge and looked over. It was a long way down.

For the first time in my life, I actually thought about death. I thought about suicide. I thought about how many people would come to my funeral. I thought about getting rid of this damn cursed power and I thought about taking it all away. I felt the hot tears pouring over my face and my fingers digging at the stone wall.

"Problems?" came a voice from behind me, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to see who the voice belonged to. There stood Malfoy, the one person I was trying to avoid. Here he was at my vulnerable point. I couldn't take it. But by now my eyes were returning to normal. I slid down the stone wall of the castle tower and collapsed on the ground. I buried my head in my knees and tried to breathe deep. "So, I've been meaning to ask you…" he began. "Just don't," I whispered. I didn't want to have to deal with it. "Ok, suit yourself." He said and turned down the stairwell. Well that was rather simple, I thought.

But I was left there in the sun light drying my own tears, covered in my own pain. I hated this feeling of being alone. I hated this thought of being the only one on earth to feel the way I did. I felt the need to melt into the floor and never return.

* * *

**A/N: Ummm, hope you liked it. Review please! Thanks tons!**


	5. Queen of the Tower

**A/N: Sorry it has taken forever to update this story. My life went haywire and I finally got back to the site after what... a year? This story may contain mature content, if you are easily upset you should probably not read this story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does... I love her I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to rate and review!!!**

**Back To School**

**Chapter 5 Queen of the Tower**

I awoke some time later to recognize that the sun had sunk past the horizon and the stars had come out. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep, but I did notice that my finger tips burned like fire. I looked down to see that the ends of them had bled where I had grasped the stone so hard and the blood had dried leaving them looking nasty.

I didn't want to return to the land of the living, but I knew that someone, though who I don't know, would be missing me. As I descended the stairs I thought I heard rustling near the bottom. I slowed my steps so they were quieter and slid around the edge of the spiral staircase to find Malfoy sitting on the last three steps shuffling his feet around. _He certainly is a fidgety bastard_.

"Why are you there?" I asked plainly, I was too tired and to upset to even bother with subtleties. I had to stifle a smirk though because he jumped about a foot from the stairs when I spoke.

"Christ's sakes, Weasley, are you trying to kill me by heart attack because it almost worked that time!" he glared as he stood to face me. Even standing on the floor while I was on the third step he was a little taller than me. "I was here to make sure you hadn't thrown yourself off that tower or at least didn't sleep up there."

"Why would you do that?" I asked as I brushed past him to the hallway, I couldn't stay in one place for fear of falling asleep on my feet. Also, I was avoiding answering the question truthfully with this tactic because, in real life… I had wanted to take the fast way down instead of the stairs.

"Because I saw you leave the infirmary, you were really upset, and from what happened the other night; I know you're kind of fragile right now." He almost sounded like he cared. I couldn't let down my guard though, I pushed forward down the hall as if I were walking through molasses and never looked Malfoy in the eye.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me," I replied darkly, "I'm not that stupid." _At least not for now_, I thought. I had finally arrived at the Gryffindor tower with Malfoy following me the whole way, raining down questions. "Goodnight, see ya, whatever." I muttered ducking under the portrait before he had a chance to utter another noise.

I snuck quietly into the girls' dorm room and into my bed. As if somehow sensing my anxiety, Mikoo curled into my arms almost hugging me with her soft tiny body. _My cat is my only best friend in the world… is that sad or what?_ The night flew by but I didn't sleep a wink. I was awake thinking about so many different things, about Malfoy and his sudden concern, about Isla and how we hadn't spoken in so long, about my brother and how worried I was about him. What could I possibly do to fix my troublesome thoughts and aching head.

As the other girls began to stir, I feigned sleep. No one would try to wake me because they all were afraid of my "strange" behavior. As they filed out to class, I got up and took a shower; it felt like it had been days since I had had one. I stood under the hot water an let it wash away my tension. I sat down on the shower floor with the water still running and cried, now I didn't even know what I was crying about but I did, and I cried hard and long.

Once out of the shower, I whistled at Mikoo and we walked out of the common room, I was skipping classes, they were no longer important. I went up to my new favorite hiding spot, the astronomy tower, and was amazed to find that I wasn't alone. There was another girl up there, obviously a Slytherin, as she turned to see who was intruding on her privacy, and then I realized it was Pansy Parkinson. Of course why should I be able to have peace and quiet on such a rough day? I went to turn down the stairs and I heard her voice.

"Weasley?" she almost whispered. It wasn't a disgusted tone either; it was more like a desperate squeak. She moved quickly to the doorway and grabbed my wrist. It was strange, such a pitiful whiny girl but she had a rather strong grip.

I wrenched my hand away and turned to her, my eyes sharp and fading to a deep green. I was on pins and needles as it was, but keeping me from getting away from her was just digging her own grave. "What do you want, Stick?" I snapped a little more than I was prepared to.

Pansy had really gotten on my nerves since the moment I saw her my first year here. Her little chubby pug face, and her ugly black bobbed hair, her high pitched whiny voice, and the way she dressed had always grated my nerves. She had changed since then, her hair wasn't so dorky, and she had slimmed down, and dressed like a real person instead of one of those creepy dolls who don't wear enough clothes. But the voice hadn't changed much, and God only knows what she wanted at this moment.

**A/N: Rate and Review Please!!!**


	6. A Day Without Crying

**A/N: Heya guys! Umm, I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling owns. Everything you don't recognize, I do own. Ummm… You should probably read the other chapters if you haven't and you definitely should rate and review and PM me!!\**

**Back To School**

**Chapter 6 **

**A Day without Crying**

"I just wanted to say… that… I wanted to say that I think I need your help… maybe… hell, I don't know what I'm talking about." She was whimpering and quickly let go to turn away.

I rolled my eyes, she wanted attention… that's the only reason she had stopped me from leaving. So, just because I had nothing else pressing to do at the moment, I took the bait. "What's wrong Parkinson?" I still used her last name, I may have been acting nice but using her first name was pushing it.

"I want Ron to like me!" she cried after a moment, I thought she was going to exploded from holding it in. _Are you freaking kidding me?_ This had to be some sort of joke, I must have been being Punk'd right? I love that muggle show. Anyway, I wasn't being Punk'd, she wasn't even just messing with my head. She was serious, completely, ridiculously serious. I moved over to sit against the wall and Mikoo crawled into my lap.

"I feel so bad that he's in the infirmary wing right now that I've been going to see him even thought he's not awake, I guess it's _because _he's not awake, ya know?" she was speaking too hurriedly for her own good and finished the sentence with a gasp. I sat still and stared at her for a moment before answering. She was visiting my brother while he wasn't awake… that's kind of stalker-ish right?

"You like… my brother?" she nodded, her eyes wide.

"You visit him in the infirmary while he's not awake?" she nodded again.

"And you want me to hook you two up?" I concluded, of course that's what she wanted, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered with me. She paused for a moment then nodded slowly.

_Are you kidding me!?_ She obviously wasn't, and so I held back my anger and my laughter. I could feel my eyes turning pink from the pressure of so much held in. I took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "I'm going to have to think about it. I can't just match my brother up with any chick that comes along, can I?" I was mostly stalling because I didn't want to do this right now. At that moment, I could care less if Ron got a girlfriend or not, plus… Pansy Parkinson. That's just nasty, who knows what kind of diseases you could get from her, ya know?

Pansy looked defeated, like I was telling her no instead of telling her to just give me some time, although to be truthful, I kind of was telling her no. She was such a high strung girl, she reminded me of how a Chihuahua acts. She nodded slowly, her black hair falling in her face and without another word shuffled out the door with her head hung low.

It was kind of sad. But only kind of, she really didn't need to get her hopes up so high, I mean I couldn't promise anything right? I stood up and looked over the edge of the tower; it certainly was a long way down. Mikoo hopped up onto the wall and looked down too, and then she looked at me as if to say "Bad idea." I smiled a sad smile, "I'm not going to, but it's always there isn't it, there's always a way out."

I turned around and thought for a moment, what was I going to do about Draco, he acted very out of character the day before and now I had taken on the task of convincing Ron that it would be a good idea to date Pansy? At least these things would keep my busy; being busy is the only way I know how to cope. I needed to go see Ron, maybe he had woken up.

As soon as I had stepped into the hospital wing I regretted it. There of course sitting around the bed was the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio and Lavender Brown. Lavender had fancied Ron ever since fourth year and now followed him around like a puppy. They all turned and looked at me when I stepped through the door. I can only imagine what they saw. A skinny girl with long stringy hair, dark circles under her eyes covered with dark eye-liner, and clothes that were too big for her, that's what they saw. I took a deep breath and put on my happy face before they decided to nose into my business. "How is he?" I asked as I sat down in the chair hair had stood up from.

"He still hasn't woken up yet, and the cuts aren't healing like they should. I'm very worried about him. I'm surprised you're taking it so well." Hermoine was talking without looking up from Ron's face. His eyes were still black and blue, there was a cut along his lip that had dried to a black color, and his chest rose and fell slowly with his breathing. It hurt to look at him, I wanted to cry and scream and shake him until he woke up. I wanted him to be okay and back to normal. I didn't care if he would ignore me, I just wanted this to go away.

"Why hasn't mum and dad come yet?" I asked no one in particular. "They were called weren't they?" It was peculiar for them to not be here, they wanted to come and visit when I went to get cold medicine.

"Well, actually, they aren't coming." Harry spoke timidly avoiding my eyes. "The nurse called them but they only asked if it was serious. She told them that he was beat up pretty badly but that he would be alright in a few weeks. They told her to call them if he got worse, but things were happening and they wouldn't be able to get here unless it was an emergency." I looked at each face, Hermoine was holding back tears, Lavender was silently crying, and then I looked at Harry, he looked worried but he had a look on his face that told me there was something up.

"Oh, I see." I said simply. I didn't want to drag this conversation out any longer. How could my parents do that to him? How could they be so insensitive? Didn't they care a little for their son? Didn't they want to see if I was holding up alright? I got up slowly and turned without a word. I felt like I floated out of the room and down the hall. I had no idea where I was going but I was leaving that place and those people behind. I thought I heard someone call after me, but no one chased me down. They didn't care enough.

I wasn't seeing anything, I wasn't even feeling anything. I couldn't cry, I felt too empty and exhausted. I needed to confide in someone, I needed someone to care, to help me. I slammed into something rather solid. I was thrown off balance but before my ass could hit the floor a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

His usual smirk was plastered on his face, "Oi, Weaslette, you should watch where you're going, you might mess up my robes." He looked me in the face and stopped. "Your eyes…" he trailed off.

I had forgotten somehow… Of course they would change because I couldn't handle what was going on. "What." I mumbled as I looked at the floor. I was too tired for this, too… empty.

"They're grey; I thought your eyes were green." He said, not letting go of my wrist.

"I dunno, whatever." I mumbled again trying to wriggle my hand free of his tightening grip.

"What's wrong with you?" His voice seemed to soften and it made me look up. His face had softened too and he looked rather concerned.

"Not here." My voice was barely a whisper.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter, I know it was kind of fluff but I needed it to help move other events along. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, but PM me and it will definitely speed things along! Thanks for reading!!**


	7. Unlikely Hope

Back To School

Chapter 7

Unlikely Hope

**A/N: Hey all, Umm… I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff; that would be J.K. Rowling. Of course you already know that. I hope you all are enjoying my story, if not or if you have some constructive criticism, you should definitely PM me with it. This next chapter is pretty good if I do say so myself so… you should probably read it now. See ya!**

Draco grabbed my wrist once more and practically dragged me down the hallway. I watched as the other students whizzed past or stopped to stare at the odd coupling of the Slytherin King and the Gryffindor Shadow.

We flew through the halls and I had no idea where we were headed, nor did I care. I just let Malfoy drag me along like a dog on a leash. It was easy not to think of anything, not to care what was going to happen next. I didn't really care what was going on, I just felt like sinking into the hollow shell of myself.

When we finally stopped I looked around and realized we had come to the Astronomy Tower and Draco was shutting and locking the roof door… the only way out. I looked at him, obviously puzzled. He soon answered my questions.

"So no one will disturb us when you tell me what's wrong with you." He said simply as he sat down on the stone floor and patted the place beside him. I'd never seen Draco act so human; it was peculiar and a little discomforting.

"What do you mean?" I asked this even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. I refused to make this easy for him and I refused to sit beside him. I sat down across from him on the other side of the tower.

He sighed obviously detecting my mistrust of him. "I want to know so maybe…" he paused for a moment to search for the perfect word, "I could help." He finished as if he had been climbing Mount Everest. I knew this was very hard for him, actually being nice and caring and all, but I didn't really care; I was going to make this interesting, because I couldn't hand my fragile imperfections to him on a silver platter.

"That still doesn't tell me what you mean, nothing is wrong with me, my brother is hurt in the hospital and my parents aren't even coming to check in on him. But nothing is wrong… I'm perfectly fine." I finished flatly. It was hard to say, tears were welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away without turning my head to give myself away. I stared directly at him; I'd gotten good at lying to people's faces.

He sat with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms resting across them. This conversation was becoming a staring contest and I couldn't tell who was winning except that my eyes were drying out and that wasn't helping my tears stay away. I took a deep breath… "Why would you want to help me anyway? You hate me and I hate you… there is no point in either of us communicating with the other, ya know?" I crossed my legs and began to chew on a fingernail.

"Well first off, I'm not as horrible as you think I am. And second, maybe I don't hate you, maybe I've just been afraid of you because… well…" He stopped again, he was having trouble finding words today when it seemed every other day he couldn't keep them in his mouth. "Well maybe I was intimidated by you." He finished and looked away turning a bit red.

I smirked a bit while he wasn't looking. Intimidated by me? Was he joking, I couldn't be intimidating if I tried. "You're kidding right?" I asked, I couldn't hold the question in any longer. "How am I intimidating?"

"You're friends with the Golden Trio. You're fantastic at all you try… and you're really pretty." He said quietly still not looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked towards the door, "No, you cannot be hitting on me at a time like this. You're ridiculous. I knew the nice act was bullshit. I can't believe you Malfoy… no wait, yes I can believe a slimy git like you would do something like this. You're a real prick." I finished with my hand on the door knob and without realizing it; Draco was there with his hand around my wrist again, keeping me from freedom.

"I'm not joking." He replied he had a fire in his eyes that told me he was serious… it was kind of scary, like I knew he was capable of hurting me if he wanted to. "I really want to help you; I want to know what's wrong. I want to know why you're eyes change like that." He gestured towards my eyes; I suppose they still weren't back to normal yet.

"Okay, okay… you're hurting me." I said quietly and he let go of my wrist leaving a deep red mark where his hand had been. "Sit down again… I'll share since you won't let me leave." I went back and sat down across the tower from him… I still didn't want to get very close to him.

"Get comfortable. What's wrong with me… ha, what's not?" He didn't share my humor so I got serious. "I'm left behind ya know? I mean, I don't fit with the Golden Trio, I can't find friends because no one seems to understand me… they find something about me that is just too horrible to stick around. I've been stuck in the same place for the past five years. I just want to be a normal teenage girl." I took a breath and looked up from my beaten up fingers that I had been picking at.

"Everyone feels that way." He said… I couldn't tell if he was trivializing my pain or if he was empathizing. Either way it kind of pissed me off, but I knew he was trying to be help so I just ignored it and moved on with my monologue.

"The reason my eyes change colors… at least that I know of, I mean I don't really come with a handbook ya know? Anyway, the reason they change I guess is because of my emotions. Whenever I feel a really intense emotion, I feel them change. That black color you saw in the carriage was jealousy. That night in the hallway, I was just really pissed off. That's another thing… that power, I don't know how to control it, and I don't know where it comes from or even what it is. All I know is that when I can't handle something it's like I become the incredible hulk or something." I felt tears reach the corners of my eyes and I was past caring whether I cried or not. It was oddly relieving to let someone know what was going on with me. I looked up at Draco and he didn't have any expression on his face really, he was just listening to what I had to say. "I just wish I could control myself." I said after a bit of silence, the tears began to flow and I didn't know why on earth I was crying.

Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulders and then it turned into a hug. Draco Malfoy was holding me. "Ginny, it will be okay. You're brother will be okay, and we'll find a way to help you with that power you got bottled up in you." I cried for a while longer, relaxing a little into the comfort of such a strong hug. _**We'll**__ find a way…_

**A/N: Hope yall liked it, sorry for the cliffy-ish thing. Umm, you should totally PM me with what y'all think. Umm, ya that is all, please review!!**


	8. Dinner and a Discovery

**Back To School**

**Chapter 8**

**Dinner and a Discovery**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, yay for no internet connections!! Thanks for reading. I do not own any of the Harry Potter stuff… that would be J.K. Rowling. I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far. Please review and PM me!! And enjoy the next chapter!**

It was oddly comforting to sit in Draco's arms. I took a deep breath and looked up at Draco. He had a strange look on his face. He spoke after a moment. "You're eyes are really blue when you cry." As if that is what I wanted to hear when I'm so upset.

"Neat." I answered unenthusiastically. I didn't want to be hit on while I was in such a state. I gently pushed away from him and walked over to the edge of the tower and looked down. The ground was so far away, it made me feel small. How was I going to control this monstrous disease and how was Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' biggest prick going to help? So many questions were whirring through my head, it made me feel dizzy and I suppose I faltered a bit. Draco came to the rescue and put an arm around my waist.

"I can feel your ribs…" he said quietly looking at me as if he were horrified. "When was the last time you ate?" That was a difficult question to answer… because in truth I had forgotten the last time I ate, I had gotten past that hungry stage and so I'd not realized that I hadn't eaten. I looked at him, lost for words.

"Uh, I… I don't remember." I stuttered after he gave me no reprieve. "I just haven't been hungry lately, that's all." I finished softly looking at him hard, trying not to show my embarrassment.

"Ginny, that's not good." He said, not letting go of my waist, he was using my first name and it was strange. I didn't really know if I liked it or not. I realized he was still holding on to me and I broke away and walked toward the door.

"I'm just not hungry okay, and I don't really think it is any of your concern whether I eat or not." I replied haughtily. I turned slightly to see his reaction. So I was playing a bit of cat and mouse, do you blame me? I hadn't had anyone concerned for my well being in so long that it was a good feeling to just see how far it would go.

"Of course it is my concern." He replied but had a strange look in his face as if he didn't know he was going to speak. "I just want to help you." He finished trying to cover up the fact that he showed himself as a true human. I rolled my eyes for show; I couldn't give in that easily, right? "Come on, let's go to the kitchens, I know some of the elves." With that he took my by the wrist, he seemed to like to do that, and led me toward the basement where the kitchen was.

Once down there, we stopped at the door and Draco turned to me. "The ceilings are low and it's a bit warm in there, don't touch anything and… just don't touch anything." I hid a smile when he stumbled over his words, he sounded like my father and it made me miss home a bit.

"Yes sir." I said, saluting him. I had to give him a hard time, I couldn't go willing with Draco anywhere. He simply rolled his eyes and tapped three times on the doorframe before entering the kitchen. He was right, the ceiling was low, Draco bent a bit so not to drag his head along the rough ceiling, still not letting go of my wrist. It was getting a bit annoying but at the same time, I oddly felt a relief that he could just lead me around without having me make decisions. It seemed as though the kitchen stopped and everyone looked at us when we stepped through the door. Draco cleared his throat in his rather condescending manner and a couple of house elves stepped up to us.

Draco spoke, "I need a dinner for Ginny here." He spoke down his nose and I couldn't stand that. I nudged him in the ribs and looked at the elf he was directly talking to.

"Please." I added gently. The house elf smiled wearily at me and turned away from us. "You heard them!!" he squeaked out. "Please, please sit down." He pulled out a chair that would have passed for a foot stool at home and I sat gently afraid of breaking the spindly legs. Draco pulled out another chair and we sat in silence at the miniature table. The house elves worked quickly and before I knew it a plate of pork roast, rice, gravy, grilled artichoke hearts, and a salad where laid before me. I didn't know I was hungry until I put a bite into my mouth. It tasted like heaven and I quickly devoured the rest of the dish. The small house elf watched me, smiling the entire time. Draco was watching too. I didn't feel self conscious until I was finished and looked up.

"Was it good Weaslette?" Draco smirked and looked down his nose at me. He was back to being his prick-ish self again.

"It was wonderful, thank you." I said politely to the elf standing next to me, the tips of his ears were level with the top of my head now that I was sitting. I stood slowly, suddenly feeling thing weight of the large dinner I had just eaten. I thanked the elves once more and stepped carefully towards the door so not to bump my head. Once again a hand was clasp tightly around my wrist. I rolled my eyes and turned once out the door, "Am I your pet now? Should I get you a leash?" I said, the harshness creeping into my voice.

"Not even a nice word for me?" he asked roughly, tightening his grip on my wrist. I winced, he was on one of my fresher wounds and it stung to put pressure on it.

"You were being so sweet up until you had to watch me eat." I replied bitterly. I wrenched my hand away and looked down at where blood was seeping through the green sleeve of my sweater. Draco's eyes followed my own and then they widened when they caught the blood.

"I didn't do that." He said immediately backing away a step.

"No you didn't, I did." I replied calmly and pulled back the sleeve to reveal the art created by lines of red, pink, and white. "You just helped me to remember." With that I turned away not even worrying about what he was thinking or feeling. I didn't care, I had felt so good for a while, thinking someone actually cared and having food once more. I should have known something would ruin it. As I walked down the hall I felt Draco's eyes on my back, but he said nothing, my eyes began to tear up, but it didn't matter who saw me cry now.

**A/N: I hoped you all liked that chapter. I'm sorry it took so long again. Umm, rate, review, whatever, and tell your friends to read!! I want your feedback and I'll try to get the next one up soon!!**


	9. Secrets

**Back To School**

**Chapter 9**

**Secrets**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me forever to get this up!!! I have been busy with, sadly enough, boyfriend drama. But I won't go into that, I will just say that I really hope you like my next chapter and I hope you all review or send me a PM. I really like to hear from my readers and believe me, I can take criticism. So have at it and enjoy!! (I do not own anything from Harry Potter)**

I strolled in silence down the corridor, my eyes progressively streaming with tears. I just didn't get Draco Malfoy. Or perhaps I just didn't get myself. Was I overly sensitive? Did I let other peoples' actions have an effect on me too easily? My eyes suddenly altered colors, I could feel them changing, they were now overcast and white. Something peculiar took place then, this time the hallway had a strange glow to it. It was exactly like I was walking through a cloud from the sky. I felt so mystified… and so vacant. My feet began to dawdle as I reached a moving stair case.

"Bloody Hell!!" rang out in my head. "Your eyes… they're-they're empty! Completely colorless! I've never seen anything like it! What sort of demon possesses you my child?!" I turned to my right to face the voice that haunted my thoughts. A short, stout man in a curly white wig peered out at me through an old ornate framed painting on the wall. The name plate underneath read: _Pickarus Walton. _I had no idea who he was and why he was there… come to think of it, I still don't.

"No demon here," I murmured back as I began to walk away. "I'm the demon." I mumbled as I silently moved ahead up the flight of stairs. The man sputtered and coughed as if choking on a too hot biscuit. He wanted to continue the conversation, I know he did, but I disregarded the noises and moved on without another look back.

I didn't quite know where I was headed but somehow I appeared on the second level of the castle. I floated down the hallway, apparently a new member of the ghost population of Hogwarts. I passed a large expanse of blank wall and stopped. I turned slowly and walked back in front of it. A door seemed to be forming slowly in the stone of the wall. The room of requirement, I had forgotten that it even existed for some reason. By the third pass down the wall an ornate wooden door had appeared. I took a deep breath; I didn't even know what was going to be on the other side… what had I been thinking about? I opened the door and the hinges creaked painfully. I rolled my eyes, such a Hollywood effect.

As the door opened it revealed what looked like a small studio apartment. There was a double bed in one corner covered in a fluffy green comforter and in the opposite corner was a kitchen area with a stove and a full size refrigerator. In one corner was a small blocked off room, a bathroom, I imagined. An escape, I was thinking of an escape. I quietly shut the door behind me and walked into the tiny bathroom, in the mirror a waif of a girl looked back at me through milky white eyes. Her hair was a mess; it hung in stringy clumps and had been ratted as if by sleep, her skin was a pasty white of fading health.

The mirror began to ripple as if it were the surface of water. The image in the mirror changed into an older woman, probably in her thirty's. She was healthy, clean looking, her dark brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders, her eyes a distinct blue, her smile was inviting but concerned; she was beautiful. When she spoke, her voice was melodic and soothing,

"Ginny," she paused and continued after I didn't run away, "I am here to tell you something very important. You must listen carefully as I only have this chance to tell you what you need to know." She paused again and I took this spare moment to speak.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounded horrible and grating after listening to hers. She held up her hand to silence me, her movements were elegant and fluid.

"In time, I will tell." I sat down on the toilet, silenced for the time being. "Ginny, you hold a great secret in you, dear. You are The Key. A great evil is growing out in the wizarding world, greater than Lord Voldemort himself, greater than anyone could ever have imagined. As The Key, you are destined to destroy it, or all our hope and our race is lost forever in the memory of time. Ginny, you hold a great power in you, you cannot yet control it, but I have a feeling that you know it is there, don't you?"

I nodded my head slowly, my jaw slack, very surely looking like a fool. The cloudy fog seemed to begin to lift from me as if a warm blanket were being pulled away. The woman in the mirror became clearer and even more beautiful, she spoke again.

"The reason your eyes change and storms create themselves around you, the reason your soul seems to burn and you cough up soot is because The Key is growing quickly inside you. You alone have the power to unlock the weapon that will destroy this evil that threatens the very existence of our race." Her voice wavered; it had become urgent, almost panicked.

**A/N: Well, that is all for now, I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger but my brain juices quit and I think it is better to go ahead and get the next chapter up with a cliffy and add to it sooner than hold out with the whole plot wave at this moment. I'm also sorry it was a bit short. Oi, I'm babbling, so sorry. Hope you enjoyed, please PM me or review!!!**


	10. Connection

**Back To School**

**Chapter 10**

**Connection**

**A/N: So… Here is the next installment in my little story. I hope ya'll are liking it so far. Please remember to review and all that. I'm sorry this one has taken so long. I have no excuse for it. Heh. Well, enjoy it! (I don't on anything)**

The mirror began to slightly waver again, the woman was fading from sight, she looked very startled as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to or she wasn't ready to sever the connection yet. And without another word she had disappeared into a mist leaving me to my own thoughts, my own reflection staring back at me, and a terrible confusion welling up inside my chest. I hadn't even gotten a chance to ask any questions, she left me more confused than before I saw her. What was her name? Who exactly was she? She didn't look like a teacher, she was hardly old enough for that or a student; she wasn't that young either. I was utterly confused about what she had been talking about. _"The Key is growing quickly inside you." _It was terribly frustrating, what key, what the hell, was some iron key just hanging out in my guts? _"You cannot yet control it," _especially after the evening I had with Draco, I couldn't control anything and my anger was one of them. As I thought of Draco I felt color rush to my face in resentment. That brat wasn't here to help me understand what was going on. I stopped short in the middle of my thoughts. Why was I expecting him to help me? It was my own dilemma; I needed to fix it all on my own. Why did I feel this horrible need to be near him, for him to comfort me at the moment?

I walked out of the tiny bathroom discouraged and furious with the questions gnawing at my stomach like mad rats. I slammed the door to the bathroom behind me; I did not want to even think of that mirror again anytime soon. I flopped down on the bed exhausted from my new knowledge. I hadn't slept in so long, I couldn't even remember the last time a bed actually felt so comfortable to me. I suppose I drifted into sleep without realizing it but I awoke to a tap at the door. The tap was faint at first but it quickly grew to be a very persistent tap. I was so disoriented from my evidently deep sleep that my first thought was that the room I was waking in didn't look anything like my dorm room. As I walked to the door I remembered that I was in the Room of Requirement and I had needed a place of my own to escape to. How was anyone knocking on the door? As I pulled it open I saw a very agitated looking blond haired boy standing in front of me. Fury welled up inside as soon as I remembered how we had parted ways last time we were together and so I basically spat, "What." It was a simple word that probably could have killed if it had had that sort of power.

"I was wondering where you had been." He seemed a bit more than agitated; he seemed more like he was feeling a mix of relief and pure rage. "I've spent so long walking in front of this damn door trying to figure out what the _hell_ you were thinking when you walked passed it." He spoke heatedly and looked like a mess. His beautiful hair was dull and messy as if it had been left unwashed for a while; his blue eyes were now dim and had horrible dark circles under them. "You look like hell," I replied simply with a bit of a smirk, I must admit. I still would not open the door any wider than an inch or so, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him into my sanctuary.

"I suppose I would look like hell since I've been pacing in front of this damn wall for about a week straight." He pushed on the door and it swung open, I had no strength to fight against it because I was still numb from sleep and quite bewildered. "A week?" I murmured the words like a secret. What was he talking about; I hadn't been asleep for longer than an hour, right?

"Yeah, a whole bloody week, Weasel." He stepped past me roughly to shut the door behind him. "What the hell have you been doing in here?" he asked as he looked around the dimly lit living area. I was still in my clothes from a week past and my hair was worse than when I entered the room. I was suddenly very aware of my appearance, no matter how mad I was at the boy staring intently back at me.

"I was sleeping." I said dumbly, it was the truth. I was completely at a loss as to what else to tell him. He looked mutinous but too tired to do anything about it. My mind kept wandering back to the woman in the mirror. I was tempted to share the experience with someone but not at this moment and not with this person.

"Sleeping!? You were sleeping!? What the hell- I ought to kill you right here Weasel and then you can sleep!" He made towards me as if to grab me but I was faster and slipped away closer to the bed. "Why you little rat! I'm so tired of you… I don't even know why I came looking for you in the first place!" He lunged again this time I was too slow. He wrapped his hands around my arms with terrible force. I knew it would leave bruises but I tried not to show the pain I was feeling.

"Malfoy, you're tired. This isn't you, you may be a prick but this isn't you. Please let go." I was quiet, he might not have heard me but I knew he did once the realization spread over his face and he slowly released his grip. He hadn't meant to do that and I knew it. "I just wanted to get away, that night after you got me dinner, something just snapped in me. I needed an escape. It wasn't your fault, you didn't have to come looking for me." I think I mumbled the last sentence but he seemed to get the message.

Draco sat down on the bed at looked over at me as I was still standing by the door. "I came looking for you because I'm Head Boy…" he paused for a moment as if he were reaching really deep, "And because I was worried for you." He looked as if he had just told me that he was gay. He was terrified of telling me how he felt and for some strange reason I didn't quite know, I was hurt by it. But at the same time, I was touched that he was worried, it made me feel wanted, it made me feel safe.

"Thank you Draco." I was back to first name basis. "But you don't need to worry about me. Look, why don't we just go back to our own dorms and not mention where I've been." Now he looked furious, I was beginning to thing this boy was bipolar. "What?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer of I was going to get.

"It's just…" he couldn't quite grasp the right words. "Your so called friends. They never noticed you were gone! It's so stupid! How blind could they be that you're in pain?" He was up off the bed pacing and ranting. I felt good… it was if I finally had someone who cared about me… for real, but I wasn't going to let him know. At least not yet.

"It's fine. Let's just go." I took hold of his wrist, it was surprisingly slender, and I pulled him towards the door. I only looked back once at the bathroom door. I was scared, but at the moment my sense of being wanted overpowered that fear. I would figure that mystery out later.

**A/N: Hey, so I know it was a bit fluffy but honestly it helps the story along. Review and PM me with your thoughts and I'll get the next one up faster!! **


End file.
